mi vida como pais
by Sakery-chan
Summary: nuevos paises, todos se soprendieron por la noticia de los nuevos hijos de finlandia y suecia y caerse bien hora los conocen podran caerse bien todos-personajes que yo invente y sus adorados paises-mal resumen


mi nueva historia esta es casi un parodia de mi familia feliz pero en ves de humanos ahora paises , como se dice ah si hetalia no me pertenece le pertenece a Hidekazu Himaruya, pero los personajes que invente si son mios y hablo de

BLAKE

-takashi

-andy

-robert

-james

-mike

-tom

* * *

!Hola soy blake takayto ,si se preguntan soy un pais nuevo y soy mas grande que mis hermanos, digamos el tamaño de canada pero mido 1,52 de mi altura, soy de cabello rubio prendido, revuelto y un gracioso rulo de forma de rayo que cada ves que toco me sonrojo y siente una sensacion extraña ,ojos azules muy profundos, segun muchas chicas soy muy guapo y adorable pero mas adorable, soy muy alegre y positivo y yo creo que todos tenemos que ser amigos y no mas guerras,pero segun mis hermanos mayores soy muy dulce y adorable, QUE NO SOY ADORABLE y que tengo un gran corazon y una sonrisa contagiosa,me alegra que piensen eso de mi-adoro hacer amigos y siempre los apoyare y tambien a mis hermanos ah si, yo soy noria y este es mi lobito Loby

-blake, mama dice que la comida esta echa-eso voz es mike es el mayor de nosotros,su cabello es pelirojo y tambien ojos,es muy alegre y a veces despitado y tambien molesta mucho,es un poco mujeriego ya que a tenido 7 novias cada mes ,es increible no, es muy proctetor conmigo hehehe un poquito...si un poquito,el es un pais grande pero no mas que yo, digamos que de tamaño de china, asi su nombre guaxtly nombre raro no el lo eligio, me desperte por que senti una bolita saltando sobre mi era sam el perrito de de mike

-ahhhh ay voy-dije con desgana, me levante y me fui por el desayuno pero cuando paso por la puerta del baño alguien la habrio estruedosamente y con eso me golpeo-AUUUUCH

-fijate donde te pones-dijo mi hermano dulce seth,seth es de cabello negro y ojos negros, es muy frio y enojon, solo por que soy mejor que el jaja asi su pais es un poco grande del tamaño de mongolia y mide 1,57 y nombre gotzy jajaja

-bien dicho, cabezon-esa era su pajara flor uhhh esa pajaraa me causaba ganas de axficiarla

-jejeje cabezon-dije por que me parecio chistoso esa parte,seth no le tiene miedo a nada solo a...

-hermanito-esa voz misteriosa era robert-roberth es de cabello gris oscuro y ojos iguales-es muy misteroso e intimidante y no es bueno hacerlo enojar ah tenido una pequeña obsecion con seth jejeje pequeñita, y no le tiene miedo a nada,NADA asi su pais es de el tamaño de india y mide 1,59y se llama windu y siempre es perseguido por james y su mascosta es un zorro llamado zorry

-ROBERTITO-esa voz pervetida es james , cabello naranja y ojos naranja profundo una sonrisa pervetida, es muy alegre y apasionadista tal vez demasiado jejejeje,adora a robert y siempre lo acosa aunque este lo golpee levemente, su pais es el tamaño de alemania y mide 1,64 y se llama pation de donde me suena y su mascosta es un tigre llamado rag

-hermanito-dijo roberth voviendo a donde estaba

-¡ALEJATE!- y seth huyo a cocina

-vaya parece que se despertaron-esa voz dulce es andy, castaño y ojos azules del cielo,es muy dulce y amable y cariñoso, es el mejor cocinero de nosotros,tiene un conejo llamado banny,su pais es de el tamaño de mexico y se llama kaxty, siempre es malo con los nombres, es muy adorable y a veces las chicas le toman fotos, se lleva bien con todos y tambien...

-hola takashi-dijo refiriendose a takashi , cabello plateado,ojos verdezulados muy penetrantes, y su voz muy tosca , su pais es el tamaño de brasil, es el mas alto de todos y su nombre es ixtail,jamas expresa nada, el solo asiente y dice por lo menos 4 palabras, segun andy es muy dulce y tierno, pero no se da cuenta de que lo observa mucho y acosa.

ademas de mi todos llevan un nombre con x,z y t

-hola ¿y mama y papa?

-se estan areglando para la reunion-dijo mike con unas estrellas en los ojos

-no se si ir, es nuestra primera reunion, apenas nos van a conocer-dijo muy nervioso andy

-tranquilos ,seguro vamos a hacerlo bien-dijo james

-jejejeje yo voy en buena forma-esa voz es tom,es cabello cafe muy oscuro y ojos color miel, es el inteligente de nosotros,su pais es del de tamaño de mike tambien, ellos siempre pelean jejeje,es muy serio y enojon como seth y su pais de llama kuatriz tambien nombre raro

-no es justo desu llevenme-dijo sealand, nuestro hermanito menor, nosotros lo reconocemos com pais y eso lo pone muy feliz

-peter por ultima vez ,no-dijo seth muy irritado

-por favor desu,desu-dijo poniendo ojos de cachorros

-chicos estan listos-dijo con un traje finlandia, nuestra mama segun papa suecia,ellos dos nos descubrieron y nos adoptaron, somos muy felices con ellos,y hanatamago nuestra perrita como olvidarla heheh

-listos-dijimos en unisono

-bien vamonos-dijo papa suecia

mientras tanto...

todos los paises estaban esperando a los nuevos,parecian muy emocionados

-como seran za-dee-dijo corea del sur para romper el silencio

-no lose,solo espero que no sean complices de peter-dijo inglaterra un poco decepcionado por que ya supo que los nuevos reconocen a sealand.

-noruuu yo no sabia que teniamos nuevos sobrinos,uhh por que nosotros no les damos primos-dijo dinamarca guiñandole al otro que solto un bufido

-yo ya tengo suficiente contigo-dijo un poco molesto

-jajajajaja el heroe les enseñara muchas cosas-dijo america

-da, tal vez ellos quieran ser uno conmigo-dijo rusia con un aura oscura

-honhonhon yo les enseñare el amour-dijo francia con un brillo pervetido

-!ni lo sueñes!-dijo inglaterra-ya tenemos suficiente que hayas traumado a canada

-ve,ve doitso los vas invitar a que sean del eje-dijo italia

-pues lo voy a intentar-dijo alemania

-alemania-san aya vienen-dijo japon quien apenas entraba

-aru kaxty que nombre tonto seguro que es un chico horrible aru-dijo china

-lamentamos las tardanza-dijo finlandia seguido por suecia

-mike presentate-dijo tino con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa y en la puerta salio mike un poco apenado

-ahhh soy el gran reino de guaxtly-dijo de nervios a una sonrisa energica-y soy un gran pais sigues tom

-muchas gracias-dijo sarcasticamente tom-hola soy kuatryz y soy el mas maduro sigues kaxty

-ahhh soy...soy kaxty y yo...quiero ser un gran pais, como ustedes-se hizo un silencio hasta que china se levanto y fue corriendo a direccion a el y lo abrazo

-AIYAAAA kawaii eres-dijo china apretandolo mas

-mmm gracias...uh me estas ahorcando

-uhhhh soy gotzy-me aguante la risa-pero por favor llamenme seth

-mucho gusto soy windu pero mi nombre es roberth

-hola soy james , y soy pattion y yo soy el unico que lo llama robertito-dijo apuntando a roberth

-ixtail-dijo takashi pero berwald le hizo una señal, que siga-pero diganme takashi

-mmmm donde esta blake-dijo tino pero luego aparecio blake muy alterado y parecia que corrio un maraton

-no vieron que me cai y casi me atropella un auto-dije mirando acusadoramente a mis hermanos

-¿eras tu el que gritaba?-pregunto seth con una sonrisa inocente y blake iba a reclamar

-blake presentate-dijo o mas bien ordeno mi papa

-¡bueno,hola soy noria,pero diganme blake,quiero ser un gran pais,espero hacer amigos y llevarme bien con todos, por favor tratarme bien,soy alergico a las abejas y tengo un tic que me hace decir "_nenenene"_ ¿no se por que? ,admiro mucho a todos los paises, siempre peleo con seth,andy es el mejor cocinero,no soy pervetido ni nada de eso,soy bisexual ya que tuve dos amores de diferente sexo y-pero fue interrumpido

-suficiente informacion-dijo austria

-asi y estoy feliz de estar aqui, muchas gracias a todos-dijo dulcemente el chico y eso causo varios pensamientos de lo dulce que era

aqui comienza la aventura de blake y sus hermanos como paises

-nenenene bye

* * *

que les parecio por favor comenten o juro que...mmmmm lo pensare despues koikoikoi jejeje hasta la proxima y prometo no tardar con mi familia feliz chapter 9


End file.
